The present disclosure relates generally to fingerprint recognition technology, and more particularly to a display panel having fingerprint recognition function and a display device having fingerprint recognition function.
A person's fingerprint is unique and constant. Fingerprints can be used to distinguish one person from others. The fingerprint is composed of a series of ridges and valleys on a surface of skin at a tip of a finger. These ridges and valleys have components that typically include details such as forks of ridges, ends of ridges, arches, tentedarches, left loops, right loops, whorls or twin loops. These components determine uniqueness of a pattern of the fingerprint. As display technology develops rapidly, display panels having fingerprint recognition capabilities have been gradually introduced more widely in the people's lives.
At present, concealed fingerprint recognition technology is one of the more popular fingerprint recognition technologies. In concealed fingerprint recognition technology, a part of a region below a transparent cover plate of the display panel is placed against a fingerprint recognition module. This display panel typically indicates a user fingerprint recognition region in a corresponding position of visual region by software design when the screen is lit, for the convenience of users.